Conventional stamped and formed sheet metal electrical contact sockets are manufactured by providing a rectangular blank having parallel side edges and forming the blank in a series of steps into a cylindrical shape until the side edges are substantially against each other. Thereafter, a contact spring may be provided to provide the contact force for an inserted pin and it is also common practice to mount a cylindrical ring on the socket to prevent the seam from opening up when the pin is inserted. This manufacturing process is relatively complex and requires expensive tooling, particularly in forming the flat blank into a cylindrical shape. Also, the contact spring and the cylindrical ring or retainer must be assembled to the socket in separate assembly operations. The present invention is directed to the achievement of an improved contact socket which can be manufactured with simplified tooling and which does not require the separate assembly steps of the method previously described.
The invention is further directed to the achievement of a cluster of contact sockets of the type which are used in terminal junction systems comprising a group of contact sockets which are electrically commoned and which serve to make common electrical connections among inserted contact pins.